Tsuna's Not That Innocent
by Akainokami
Summary: A fiction where Enrico lives, both of Tsuna's parents are part of the mafia and gave an excuse to their innocent child that they went abroad to work leaving the said child, Tsunayoshi, with caretakers, but Tsuna here isn't stupid, you see. In fact, he uses something far more special than what any other ordinary child could never have...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Boy Who Sees Ghost**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was unlike any other Japanese boy, he gets beaten up by bullies, loses his lunch money and other miserable things no average child will experience except when they reach elementary. Tsunayoshi was also left all alone by his parents. Just so the two could work in abroad, they left a nanny to take care of their boy. Supposedly, Tsunayoshi wouldn't have learned this information yet he had, through listening in with his caretakers calls. He was five at the time and little Tsunayoshi couldn't take the sadness he felt, preparing to suicide like what he saw in the movies, this is when his ability first opened...

**-Moment-**

"Gah!..." A five-year old boy with brown spiky hair and brown teary eyes nearly lost his balance while he stood near the edges of the house's roof. Staring down at the height, the boy fidgeted. "Kaa-san...Tou-san..."

Tears fell down the boy's doe-like eyes, stepping closer towards Death. "Maybe...They... They don't remember me anyymore...Leaving me with that woman.." Tsuna winces from the pain on his right arm. "They hate me...So I'll just end it-"

"_Tsunayoshi-kun?.._" A gentle voice called out, surprising the young boy. The brunette looked behind him to see the source of the voice. What he saw was a blond adult. The man had a hairstyle similar to his but dyed yellow, wearing a long cape with a golden attachment. Within the cape, he sees a black suit with a white undershirt added a black tie. The man was just standing there, holding his hand out. The one physical feature that really caught the boy's attention was this man's orange calm eyes. "_Please don't do it._"

"Who are you?" The five-year old named Tsunayoshi asked. Immediately moving away from his destined fall, instead heading towards the unknown figure. "Are you a friend?"

"_You can see me?..._" The man laughs as the young child tries to touch his hand which just passes though.

"Of course I can!" Tsuna smiles, jumping actively, staring at his new friend. "You must be a sign from Kami-sama! You will be my new friend!"

"_Kami-sama huh?..._" The man named Giotto wonders back, looking down at the happy child. He chuckles and replied back to Tsuna. "_Call me Giotto then._"

"Gio-nii it is!" Tsuna smiles, going back at the window, he shouts back to the adult. "Come on Gio-nii! Let's play inside instead."

"Okay.." When the child left, Giotto sighs. Looking up at the sky, he wonders to himself. "_At least the great-great-great grandfather was able to persuade his descendant to not die yet._"

"Gio-nii! Hurry up!"

Giotto smirks, walking towards the window to meet up with his latest offspring. '_The others can surely wait._'

And so that's when Tsunayoshi here gains his first friend, using the ability to see souls that is, but he does not know it.

* * *

For three years, little Tsuna played and learned from his best friend, also known as Vongola Primo, Giotto. Giotto on the other hand, teaches everything he knows to Tsuna so he won't get hurt anymore. Giotto saw in his boy so much potential that he even taught his secret technique, the Zero Point Breakthrough. Within these years, Tsuna gathered even more friends from the other side, including his friend's friends...

**-Moment-**

"HHIIIEEE!" Tsuna screams in a high pitch voice, pointing at a brown insect. "Gio-nii! Help!"

The blonde chuckles, shooing it with his gloved hands, the insect immediately went away to hide in another area. "_Tsuna-kun..._" He patted the boy's head. "_...It's just a cockroach. It won't hurt you._"

"Really?" Tsuna sniffs, making the adult sigh.

"_Yes..._" Giotto smiles warmly, Tsuna instantly cheers up. "_Let's go then._"

"_So this is where you went._" The two stopped walking, slowly facing the figure behind them.

"_Primo..._" The man said with a tint of anger in his voice.

"Hmm?" Tsuna faced back along with his friend Giotto. The man Tsuna saw had pinkish-red hair, a darker shade of the man's hair for the eye color, a cool-looking red tattoo on the right side of his pale skinned face, the man's attire was a collared shirt which has few buttons opened, black pants and a loose green tie. The man held a cigarette, smoking very angrily.

"_G..._" Giotto moved away carefully, pulling Tsuna with him. "_I can explain..._"

"_Explain what Primo?_" Two men appeared, one dressed up like an Edo-period moble man while the other was a detective coat. Both seemed worried in their own calm way.

"_Asari..._" Primo moves one step back, Tsuna following him as well. "_Alaude..._"

"_We searched everywhere for you...Primo._" Another man came out, wearing a white flannel shirt and black pants. His light green hair covered his eyes.

'Bad hair day...' Tsuna questioned to himself, staring at the people his friend was worried about.

"_LAMPO IS RIGHT!_" An undeveloped shadow formed from out of nowhere, surprising the now-awakened green head. " _WE'VE BEEN EXTREMELY SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!_" A black-haired priest shouted, finally appearing.

"_G-Guys..Hear me out..._" Giotto looked around, seeing himself surrounded with his acquaintances. Tsuna sensed his awkwardness and thought he would change the subject.

"Hi! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! Who are you?~" Everyone including his friend looked at him strangely.

_"You can see ghosts?!"_

"Hmm?" Tsuna tilted his head innocently at the crowd, letting jaws drop from his apparent charms.

After this day, Tsuna finds out about his ability and blood heritage from his family and friends, deceased ones anyway... When Tsuna turned nine, his great-great-great grand father went away with his friends and was being guarded with his other dead relatives. The ghosts within a few days with the boy, became very protective of him. Even to the sense of ruining the life of all the living caretakers and classmates of Tsuna, good thing Tsuna tells them off though or there would be a massacre in Namimori.

* * *

At the age of eleven, little Tsuna's ability deepened, giving the boy a mentality that these everyday-ghosts are just lonely people waiting for company and the complete use of telepathy (Tsuna's still working on the other psychic abilities). The other children and adults, not seeing or hearing anything from Tsuna's friends, consider Tsunayoshi mad and delusional. News reached his parents, his mother, Sawada Nana, sees this as simply a child phase wherein the children obtain an imaginary friend. Tsuna's father, Sawada Iemitsu, just orders the caretaker to teach his child to grow up. By this time Tsuna was in elementary, used to getting beaten up by his predators, established the thought that the only safe place was within his house. Tsuna's ghost friends, however, warned him from time to time. So when Tsuna reaches home and gets scolded by his nanny, he remained silent, not uttering a single word. Sadly, Tsuna's set of friends were the ones who got angry instead...

**-Moment-**

"There is no ghosts brat!" The woman slapped the new visitor who entered the house. "Because of your stupidity, my salary decreased!"

"I'm sorry.." Tsuna bows down, seeing his caretaker pull out a broom, he looks down waiting for his punishment.

*Swish! Pak! Pak!*

"Noo!" The woman shrieked angrily, hitting Tsuna harder. "You're lying! Just like the other days you promised me!"

*Swish! Pak! Pak!*

"Please.." Tsuna whispers pleadingly, still not showing any weakness that might anger his caretaker any more. "...I'll stop!"

When the pain stopped and subsided, Tsuna felt something wet on his back and guessed that he was bleeding. Standing fully to stare at the calmed woman, Tsuna felt a cold breeze beside him, whispering to him soft words..

_"Head to bed and cover your ears..."_

"Go back to your room. No supper." The woman barked, the brunette nodded submissively. Looking at the three unseen figures which is his appointed ghost-babysitters/friends.

"Yes, miss Aki."

When Tsuna finally went away, the woman named Aki saw the lights flicker. "What the-?"

"_The trash noticed..._" Three silhouettes appeared next to the door scaring the lady, she went towards the kitchen to pull her gun, a revolver, towards them.

"Who are you?!" Aki screamed, hearing only grim chuckles. The man in the middle steps forward, his physical appearance showing out of the darkness. This man had green eyes and black long hair, having pointed sideburns in both sides and wore a black suit, Mafia style.

"Who-Who ARE YOU?!" Aki was pointing her gun at them, trembling. "Are you a Mafia?!"

"_Shut up..._" His green eyes gleamed with wrath, walking to the woman with no fear. "_Woman._"

"_Sorry for Secondo's behalf, but...You see..._" The second shadow revealed itself, posing as another mafioso. This man was different from the other, he wore a darker-shade of grey color of tuxedo and is mostly bald except for the two sole black horn-shaped hair pointing from the top and at the back of his head. "_We were assigned by Primo to guard this child._"

"_And it seems.._" The last one showed itself at last. A man having light brown hair and some facial hair added with a brown coat for his clothing, he just frowned at the shaking lady. The man named Secondo finally reached the woman's location, grabbing the woman's neck with his right hand, he started raising her up. "_You disturbed Secondo's sleep..._"

"S-Stop!" Aki struggled in vain, trying to hold the hand strangling her. "I-I..didn't...mean to...I can't breath!"

"_Go die._" His right hand glowed, making the woman's trigger finger shoot, the bullet passed through the weird-hairstyled man.

"_If you were alive that would hurt you, Terzo."_ The man with light-brown hair chuckled, staring down at the area where the bullet passed through, the groin.

_"Shut up Quarto." _The man named Terzo replied back, staring at the laughing man.

"I-I.." Aki didn't know why but she felt herself being burnt at the same time strangled by this Mafia man named Secondo. Looking down, she was horrified to see the man having no feet. Secondo just laughed.

"_When you want to get your revenge woman._" The man said, slowly consuming Aki's body into flames. "_Call me...Second Vongola boss, Ricardo._"

"_I think you did too much Secondo..." _Quarto sighs, looking at the burning corpse.

"_Trash.." _Secondo uttered, disappearing from sight. Both men just looked at each other in silence.

"_So usual of Secondo..." _Quarto commented, the other agreed as well until...

"_Hey... Do you smell that?" _Terzo asks, looking around, his eyes widened. "_Ah shit."_

"_What shit-" _Quarto looked to that direction his companion was looking at and cursed. "_Fuck."_

"_Better call the others then." _Terzo was about to disappear until he was grabbed by the arm by Quarto.

"_You insane?" _Quarto hissed softly, pulling him closer to tell him something important. "_If Primo finds out, we are so dead, maybe beyond dead even."_

"_Fine who should we call then?" _Terzo looked up where a sleeping boy was residing in as smoke start to spread upward.

"_Simora and Quinto." _Quarto stood back proudly. "_They're the best in this type of situation."_

"_Fine._"

"_I see we made an agreement then._"

"_Just don't blame me when Tsuna comes crying to 'him'."_

"_I won't. I'll be running for my life on that time._"

The next day, Tsuna finds himself inside the police station, being questioned on what just happened yesterday. When Tsuna asked, the chief captain said to him. "A fire broke out in your house and you were the sole survivor." Looking closer at the boy, the man said suspiciously. "Freak accidents have been happening around you for too long Sawada...A coincidence perhaps?"

'My tenth nanny's gone then...' Tsuna shrugs, looking right back the police man's eyes. "Can I go home?"

"You have no home, destroyed remember?" The man was trying to find evidence to use against the boy. Sadly, Tsuna ain't showing it. "You're going to stay in the hospital for a while as shelter while your house is being rebuilt.

"I doubt you need to rebuilt my house for my sake sir." Tsuna smiles cheerfully. "I heard that Otou-san is coming back to fetch me now..."

"Oh really?" The man leaned closer to the child. No, he was not obsessed with Tsunayoshi, but was a bit paranoid and mad at the child's mysterious past.

"Yup~! Within five months." Tsuna stands up, going to the door.

"Where are you going?" The man called off.

"Going to my new room Kenshi-san!" Tsuna calls off, walking outside the room.

"Oh-Wait!" The man stared up dumbly. "How did he know my name?!"

Because of that day, Tsuna stayed in the Namimori hospital, playing with more kindred and ill-changed-to-good-because-of-him spirits. He also met a nice purple-haired girl named Chrome. She doesn't like to talk much especially when her parents are around. Tsuna doesn't mind as long as he knows they are safe, he will be happy.

Until the five months pass that is.

* * *

Hehehe~...I have Computer class you see... No one can stop me type the ideas in my head, no one!...Well...Except for my body and mind because I need them you know?


	2. Chapter 2: Going to Italy

Sorry for the long wait, I just had to type my other stories.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Boy Going Home**

"Good morning Chrome~!" The brunette chirped happily, watching a purple-haired girl enter his room. The room wasn't too big yet wasn't too small, it had all the miscellaneous items for any young child to play with so the boy accepted the room. This boy with brown hair and honey-brown eyes who just woke up from his slumber was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Tsuna-kun..." Chrome smiles softly, pulling out an espresso-flavored cake with chocolate chips on one side of the cake. "I bought what you asked and here..."

Tsuna watches his friend named Chrome put the pastry down and started rummaging her bag. Examining her closer, Tsuna could tell that what Chrome wore was from a neighboring school close to his which was Namimori. The girl wore an eye patch and typed her hair differently, making her look similar to a pineapple. It seemed that she found the thing she was looking for when she muttered a happy "I found it", bringing out fifteen red candles to him.

"For your family feast in November." Chrome smiles to Tsuna, Tsuna smiles back while hugging her. As Tsuna keeps the candles inside his bag, he whistles, calling something out, but all that came in the room was fog.

"You're the best Chrome!" Tsuna claps happily then frowned, looking at the cake's size, it would certainly not fit in his brown school leather bag for sure.

"Natsu! Cosmo!" Tsuna called out, looking at the opposite side of Chrome. "Keep the cake for me please~?"

"_Gao~!_"

"_Squeak!_"

The two visible occupants giggled as the cake slowly disappear from sight. Finally the two relaxed, giving the room some silence until Tsuna jumps out of bed and pulls Chrome with him for a walk. "Papa Reborn's birthday is coming near so all my guardians went out to search for a perfect present for him."

"Papa Reborn?" Chrome's eyebrows furrowed, walking beside Tsuna in the hospital. "Mukuro-sama says that he's a scary hit man." Chrome nods to herself, Mukuro really did say that to her once and he had a somewhat-painful expression on his face then. "Besides, he's not blood related to you."

"Blood doesn't really count on the term family Chrome." Tsuna lets go of Chrome's arm knowing that they're near his favorite place to go to, the garden area. "Remember what Mama Luce and Papa Giotto said?"

"It's the thought that matters..." Chrome uttered, sensing a group of people far from them, also going towards Tsuna's favorite spot to relax. "Mukuro-sama says that 'they' will be coming today...Are you scared?"

"Nah~" Tsuna shrugs the stare off as he continues to walk faster to his area, not wanting anyone to beat him from his selected spot. "Papa already warned me. Saying that I will see my biological father soon or something like that..."

"I see..." Chrome smiles at Tsuna's care-free attitude, this boy who also held an ability similar to hers, but in a higher level...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything was white, held within a white room filled with nothing, the only thing she could do was cry softly. Chrome knew that her electrocution was near.

"_Death was just around the corner for her awhile ago.._" A man's deep voice was heard, leading Chrome to face that area, but saw nothing.

There they go again, those unknown figures speaking to her again. That's why her friends threw her in this hospital on the first place, how could she have trusted them to keep it a secret? Chrome thought that Mukuro was busy that's why he couldn't help her, achieving world destruction was a difficult thing to do after all.

"_Poor child..._" This time it was a woman's voice who spoke, its tone blended with the soft wind coming out of the air conditioner inside.

'Great.' Chrome thought, looking at herself suited in a straight jacket. "Now even ghosts are pitying me."

"_Hurry Tsunayoshi-kun. There is a girl here!_" Chrome was surprised with the volume of this third person who busted her prison's door open, seen as an orange blurry mist, it went closer to her and started to move around. Chrome watched it for a moment until someone visible broke her trance with the movements.

"Can you see them?" A brunette wearing a 27-shirt asked, standing beside the door. Chrome turns, seemingly unable to process what he just said.

"W-What?" Chrome's eyes widened as the brunette came closer to her, lights flickering on and off at the same time.

"Do you want to see them?" His innocent brown doe-like eyes looks at her as if analyzing her soul.

"_Tsuna. You're creeping the girl out._"

"_Sesto's right Tsuna. Girl's get easily frightened, especially in ghosts._"

"I-I..." Chrome looks around, peeking behind the boy's back where she sees orange-colored figures, about five of them, all visible, but blurry to see. "I wish to see."

"Then keep a royal promise with me then..." Chrome faces back at the brunette, surprised to see his eye color from brown change to orange, along with his forehead and hands shimmered with soft orangish-yellow flames. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, hereby give you the ability to see..."

Chrome didn't move a muscle, too shocked and amazed with the boy's capability to summon out flames in thin air. In her mind she knew that it wasn't an illusion and that she had to move away, that she had to escape it...But, she didn't. Watching the boy named Tsunayoshi press his flaming right hand on her forehead, he continued speaking calmly. "The beings beyond.."

Then everything suddenly went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since then, Chrome was able to use her six senses, but not properly and decided that she will go and look for the boy named Tsunayoshi, she's also doing this because clearly, she has seen his expertise in using psychic abilities and secretly wishes to learn more to impress Mukuro. Ken and Chikusa hesitated at first, knowing that Mukuro might not like this, but approved later on. When Chrome finally found the boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi, she was shocked to see a boy isolated in the classroom corner, sitting beside tons of Mafioso men that of course no one can see except her and him. Since Tsuna saw her in school and hasn't forgotten about the recent event, cheerfully invites her to his house and from then on considered her as a part of his 'family'. Oh and supposedly Mukuro would find out about Tsuna but she lied knowing that he could hurt Tsuna very badly if he finds out that Tsuna's part Vongola. She also did it to gain a new companion Tsuna summoned for her from the other side; he calls this creature a familiar or shikigami.

Originally it's real name, according to Tsuna, is Gufo di Nebbia ver. Vongola. A bird that could amplify the illusionist's ability with its indigo flames, but to what Chrome can see was just a cute snowy owl that she will definitely call as Mukurowl.

"TO THE EXTREME!" A silver-head screams off, surprising the both Tsuna and Chrome, having bandages wrapped on his head, he was running as fast as an athlete. Tsuna turns back, seeing a girl wearing a nurse outfit with brown short hair come, chasing after the shouting injured teenager.

"Onii-san! Your wounds!" The girl screams off. Tsuna guessed that this was the Sasagawa family; One extremely hyper boxer though he seemed quite similar to his other Papa Knuckle and a petite school idol girl.

"Hey guys wait up!" Chrome looks at the teenager behind Tsuna, a man with jet black hair and an easy-going smile was seen on the inside but...Something seemed off, this person was the school's best baseball player so why does he have a cast on his arm?

"Oh hi Chrome! Tsuna~!" The man greeted them; Tsuna looks at the man closely, frowning at the sight.

'Why does he look like Papa Asari?' Tsuna closes his eyes, feeling the aura of sadness omitting from the older boy. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Nah~" The baseball player said, unknowingly releasing more blue invincible flames on both his two listeners. "I better go follow them then. Bye!"

When the teen went, Chrome faces Tsuna, looking somewhat worried. "Tsuna-kun?"

"Still haven't mastered your ESP huh?" Tsuna patted his friend's head. ESP is also known as Extrasensory perception, the ability which is beyond the five normal senses, if mastered could give information of the present, past, future and end from alternate universes. Chrome is still an intermediate as for Tsuna...Well, mastery (just not using it that's all). 'Ruins the surprise of life,' Tsuna always says.

"Yes, he is miserable that he didn't die on his fall from the roof top and decides that he will learn the way of the Shiguren Soen Ryuu from his pops so he could remove his stress and etc.." Tsuna talks on without the need of breathing as they travel again, back to the place they were supposed to go. Once again they were blocked by a teenager looking very annoyed, must've been woken up in the wrong time by the noise.

"Anyone who wakes me up will be bitten to death." The man threatened with his black hair and silver eyes looking cool yet fierce, holding his metal tonfas out to them. Tsuna laughed heartily in the inside, making the two raise an eyebrow, in question for Tsuna's cheerful face.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna started, looking at his Papa Alaude's look-a-like but with different eye and hair color face him. "We only became noisy because of the new visitors, nothing more, nothing less."

"Hn..." Hibari looks away, knowing that what the herbivore said was right. Five months since the brunette started living here, the disciplinarian would see the boy awake in godly hours of the night, talking and watching the moon. If Hibari didn't know any better, he would have sent the brunette to a hospital, but he felt some unknown force breathing down his neck when he thinks of this idea. Hibari didn't like that so he ignored it instead. Anyways, Tsuna helps in with his disciplinarian paperwork sometimes when he gets a bit sleepy so the herbivore can stay.

"Just stay out of my way herbivore." And with that, Hibari went. Chrome and Tsuna then continued on to their destination again with no more interference...yet.

"_Chrome? Tsuna-kun?_"

Tsuna's eyes widened by the mere sound from the outside. Running towards it with as much speed as he can.

"Mama!"

Chrome followed suit, catching the heart warming sight of a family get together. The woman wore white clothes as for the male is pure black. Tsuna was being snuggled by the woman with the white hat.

"Luce? Primo?" Chrome frowned, taking a step closer to the scene. "What are you doing here? If the others find out..."

"They won't mind." The blonde man named Primo replied, being hugged by Tsuna now. "I'll come back after this anyways..."

"I just came here to check on Cosmo..." The woman named Luce lied easily, pulling out a cute outfit like a tuxedo. "Oh Tsuna~! Look what I have~!"

"Another outfit?" Tsuna answered, unsure whether he was right or wrong.

"Yup! But you have to wear this in Papa Reborn's birthday okay?" Luce's eyes sparkled with determination, packing the clothes neatly inside Tsuna's bag. "We'll also deliver our presents in your room so you have to drag him there!"

"Un!" Tsuna's eyes sparkled as well, influenced by Luce not a doubt. The other two just glanced at each other with a weird look on their faces.

"Please keep an eye on Tsuna Chrome." Giotto requested to the young purple-haired girl. "You know how he attracts attention to himself especially since that 'incident'..."

"Yes. You can count on me Primo." Chrome bowed gracefully, earning respect from the elder. "I just need to hijack the airplane that's all."

"Hijack a what?!" Luce looked at Chrome then at Primo, both were looking at different directions just to not face the angered woman. "Primo! What are you hiding from me-"

"They're coming! Bye bye!" Giotto covered Luce's mouth as he said this and immediately disappeared. Leaving the two alone inside the area.

"Vongola?" Chrome whispered, Tsuna nodded and counted to three. When it reached to one, they both ran back inside, back to Tsuna's room to act like innocent children one more.

* * *

**New York City, United States of America**

"Chaos." The tall hit man greeted. All of the things he wore were black themed from his suit all the way to his hair except for his inside which was a yellow long-sleeved polo and his fedora with a thick orange stripe that's entwined on the hat's cone. He also has a green chameleon sitting on his hat. The one in front of him was an old man, ranging from the ages of late-fifties to early sixties. This old man is none other than the current head of the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in the entire world, Vongola Ninth.

"Reborn..." The old man said in a calming way, looking directly in the eye of the hit man. "I would like you to train the next Vongola Decimo."

"Oh?" The hit man called Reborn smirked. "Who is this next candidate of yours anyway Ninth?"

"That's a secret." The man answered back, standing up from his chair to look outside the window.

"So I'll only know the person if I accept this mission?" Reborn asked though the tone of his voice sounded so monotone.

The man looked back at the hit man and smiled back. "Yes."

"Hmph." The hit man tilted his fedora, watching as his pet chameleon slither to the other side of the hat's rim.

The old man, already knowing that the hit man has accepted this, headed towards the door. "If you agree then start packing your things. We're heading back to the Vongola manor."

"Coyote?" The Ninth called out to a man outside with a white mustache and hair that extends pass his shoulder, he also appears to have a steel arm on the left side of his body.

This man named Coyote came forth, bowing before asking the Ninth. "Yes, Ninth?"

"Get Fenichia ready for the flight."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Namimori**

"We're here for Sawada Tsunayoshi." A man with short, brown hair and narrowed eyes said. This man wore a suit along with his female companion, both of them were at the receptionist's desk chatting with the nurse.

"His father Sawada Iemitsu ordered us to take him away." The female continued, having light brown hair, purple eyes, and wearing glasses.

"Oh! Right this way..." The nurse led them all the way to the second floor at the seventh room. As they walk pass through the doors though, children and adults alike started whispering things, saying something like 'The child's guardians here' or 'Are they like him?' type of quotes. The two took note of this and continued on with their guide.

When they finally reached the area, both of them were surprised to see the nurse step back and stuttered to them. "G-Good day..." She then bowed and walked very quickly, away from the room.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" The man asked his partner, the female shrugs back.

"Our info says that Sawada Tsunayoshi is just a below average teen who would always get failing grades. Nothing more, nothing less..." The woman replied back, fixing her glasses to look at the door number: **27**.

"You can come in if you want."

Both of them was shocked to see a small brunette open the door with his huge adorable brown eyes peeking at them. The boy wore a simple blue jacket with black pants, he had brown hair which defied gravity and has a petite body structure with chubby cheeks as if he was still a child.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" The woman got startled, seeing the boy start to smile cutely. She hastily calmed herself down to look at the child and finally decided on one thing in her mind. 'What a cute child~! What was Iemitsu thinking? Leaving an innocent boy behind with no guardians!'

"I am Turmeric and the woman beside me is Oregano." The man stated out as he watched Tsuna go back inside and come out with his huge brown bag. "And what is this?"

"You're here to take me to Papa right?" Tsuna's eyes glowed with innocence, making the two nearly utter an 'Aww~' at him. "I can't wait!"

"Okay! Okay!" Oregano said, holding the boy's hand with hers. "Let's go then."

"Yay~!" Tsuna cheered while his new escorts smile. As the three went outside the hospital, they didn't notice the small purple-haired girl with a pineapple hairstyle and is wearing a student uniform spy on them.

"_You must be happy that you'll be able to see your friends again huh?_" A man whispered to her ears. The man had pale blonde hair, blue eyes and a red tattoo on his forehead. He seemed translucent like a mirage, but the girl answered him with outmost trust.

"Yes, I am and oh! And Quinto?" Chrome faced the man named Quinto very creepily, making the man float back an inch or two. "I know you're ghosts and all, but please stop following me and Tsuna-kun ever again? I know that Simora is here too so kindly tell it to everyone up there will you?"

"_I-I will..._" Quinto murmured, having his friend appear from thin air as well. The new guest has dark gray hair, wearing a monocle and a light brown coat. He too seems unhappy.

"_And why pray tell would we stop following our Decimo?_" Simora didn't look amuse at Chrome's words, he also wasn't affected with the indigo aura spreading out of the girl's body.

"Because Tsuna-kun says so..." Chrome's violet eyes looked glassy when she said that, making the two men go quiet.

"_Luce and Primo will check on him you know..._" Quinto said, looking up towards the sky. "_Even if we locked him in his room and tied him to the bed, he would always break free..._"

"_Let's not forget about that Giglio Nero boss that dresses him up everyday.._" Simora shivered softly, the two agreed whole-heartily with him. 'That woman should never be made angry.'

"Fine! They're an exception, but the rest.." Chrome continued, watching the images flicker at her. "Can not visit!"

"_Agreed._" Then the men vanished magically, leaving the girl to start running towards the nearest airport.

"A little illusion should do the trick." Chrome said with a tint of mischievousness. As she said this, indigo flames covered her body. When it finally disappeared, a lady in her mid-twenties came out, wearing a black suit, she smiled softly. "Next stop...To Italy."

* * *

**- Namimori Airport -**

From far away, Tsuna turned to face his escorts, he then smiled and turned back, entering the airplane he was going to ride in. 'Glad that you made it Chrome."

'Now..' The brunette looks around, analyzing the passengers aboard the airplane. Seeing that all of them had no ill intentions on him, he relaxed on his chair, eyes closing to take a cat nap. 'I can finally take some rest...'

And even though lots of people including the airplane attendants pass by him just say how adorable he is and how they want to squeeze the day living lights out of him, Tsuna was able to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: In Italy

**Chapter Three: The Boy in Italy**

**-Flash back of Sawada Tsunayoshi-**

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT DECIMO WON'T BECOME THE NEXT VONGOLA BOSS?!" Primo shouted, looking extremely shocked and hurt. Alaude didn't talk back, he only showed several sheets of paper for his boss to read._

_"It has been decided by his father that he becomes the next CEDEF head." He stated in a monotone voice, but clearly hid the proud feeling inside him so he won't infuriate the blonde anymore than he should be._

_"But why?!" Primo asked, skimming through the files with worry. "Why won't he just leave his son be in Japan? We can take care of him just fine! That was my purpose on why I went here as well, so my descendants won't need to be related in the mafia."_

_"Umm..Primo?" Lampo perked up, letting the two look at him tensely. "Just letting him meet all the mafia bosses is enough for Decimo to become part of the mafia."_

_"That was for his own protection." Primo countered it hastily, looking back at Alaude. "We can't let him join."_

_"Stop being irrational Primo." G. said, making Primo fold his arms, grumbling about something. "You clearly saw the potential of Decimo in changing the mafia world so why can't you just let it go?"_

_"He's too pure..." Primo murmured which everyone knew._

_"He'll be extremely alright Primo." Knuckle comforted Primo, patting him on the shoulder. "We'll be praying for him after all."_

_"Then we have to start training him then-" Primo was interrupted when a small boy opened the door, looking at them with his adorable eyes shining from the darkness. He was followed by Primo's rain guardian, Asari. Both were looking at the hosts with uncertainty._

_"Tsuna couldn't sleep so he asked me to lead him to you Primo." Asari apologized, bowing his head fully while talking. Tsuna, however, went closer to his look-alike and hugged his right leg._

_"Papa?" Tsuna looked up, his honey-brown eyes turning orange. "Is there anything wrong?"_

_"Nothing is wrong Decimo..." Primo knelt down to return the hug. "We'll just have to start teaching you stuff now."_

_"Primo!" Asari retorted, surprised to hear what his friend just said. "He's just eight years-old! We can't teach him violence!"_

_"I know..." Primo muttered, hugging Tsuna with every warmth he had in him left for the child to slowly drift off to sleep. "But if we don't start first...Decimo will be killed immediately on Secondo's training."_

***PAK!***

"Hiiee!" Tsuna screamed in pain, holding his bruised head as he stare at a woman with blue hair and brown eyes. She wore clothes for combat, a crimson cape and infrared visors. The thing that attracted Tsuna to the woman was the grey-colored pacifier and the ugly scar on her right cheek.

"What'cha doing?" Tsuna asked, eyes shining with wonder just to be hit again on the head by that said-person.

"Stop acting childish." She spat out causing Tsuna to look up at her once more with a blank stare. "You're fourteen for god's sake!"

"Uhm..." Tsuna sat up, watching the woman pull out stuff from his 'fake' bag. "I'm Tsuna! What's your name?"

"Useless junk.." The woman said, ignoring the wondering boy. Finally facing herself at the boy, she breathe out. "I am Lal Mirch, one of your fathe-"

"You know Papa?!" Tsuna chirped happily, lounging at the woman with delight. The woman named Lal Mirch was taken off-guard thus she was slammed on the soft floor along with the child.

"Get off me!" Lal ordered and Tsuna let go, apologizing.

"I'm soowyyy!" Tsuna bowed, looking up all teary-eyed. Lal just looked away, irritated why this boy doesn't act like his age at all. Grabbing the boy's hand, they went outside of the room.

At first, the walk was silent until the brunette asked.

"Lal. Where am I?"

"CEDEF Headquarters."

"Lal. Why do you have scars on your cheek?"

"I ran into an accident."

"Lal. Why do you have a grey pacifier?"

"Someone gave it to me."

"Lal-"

"SHUT UP!" The woman ordered, extremely annoyed on why the child keeps on asking too much from her. When she continued walking with the boy, she felt the boy's grip lessen and his footsteps go softer, water droplets falling down the floor.

"Sawada?" Lal Mirch asked, hearing no reply, she kneel down to face the boy. The boy's eyes were puffy, and his tears shown very clearly, he was also covering his mouth so that she wouldn't hear his sobs. Lal Mirch didn't know why, but she suddenly felt a pang of guilt hit her when she saw how the boy look down at her, it was like a taboo to make Tsuna cry.

"Look at me Sawada." Tsuna did as he was told, making the woman see his extremely adorable eyes stare at her with full force, causing her guilt to deepen. "I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to harm your feelings..." Tsuna nods as Lal Mirch wipe the tears off the sad boy. "Just stop asking about sensless things and act like a man."

"Okay..." Tsuna smiled at her happily, hugging her quickly and then letting go. As the woman stood up again, they headed straight to the Vongola manor which is just 'two blocks' away. -

* * *

**-9:00 AM-**

"Here's where you'll eat." Lal stated, opening the door where you will find a long table filled with exotic food. There were people eating and was alarmed to see the two come in. The one who attracted the most attention was the brunette, running around to see the variety of desserts he could eat.

"Salisbury steak~!" Tsuna rejoiced, sitting on the chair closest to his favorite food and began munching on it. Everyone stopped for a while, watching as the boy sliced his steak in a proper yet adorable way.

"Why did you bring a child inside the headquarter?" A man with white long hair and a mustache. The thing most prominent on him is his steel arm on his left part of his body. "Surely this can't be Iemitsu's son. He's supposed to be fourteen!"

"Coyote." Lal called out to the man. "He is Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Lal confirmed, shocking the man slightly. "Take care of him while I'm gone." As the girl left, Coyote found the boy staring at him with his huge doe-like eyes.

"I'm Tsuna! What's yours?"

* * *

-Outside the Dinning room-

'Did Iemitsu put the wrong information in the Vongola data base?' Lal thought intently as she wrote on a clean sheet of paper, not noticing a blonde figure slowly approaching her.

"Guess who I am kora?" A man asked, covering Lal's eyes. What he received though was a kick from the groin. "Ack!"

"If you plan on asking me that question..." Lal turned to her victim angrily, holding the pentel pen viciously at him. "You better stop using your impolite catchphrase.."

"Got it..." The adult said, now at the floor holding his dignity. The man had blonde hair and eccentric blue eyes, he wears black army boots and a camouflage bandanna around his head plus the green military uniform. "Kora..."

"I don't have time for you..." Lal looked away, scribbling down the information in this room before leaving.

"Wait!" The blonde screamed out, running after the woman. "I came to see you so we could hang out."

"Busy..." Lal muttered, writing down as much words as she can on the paper. The man went close to her and read the paper out loud.

"Restricted area (Do not go in).." The blonde faced at his friend, puzzled. "What is this for kora?"

"For Iemitsu's son Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Lal answered, putting the cap in place. Standing up, she started walking back to the dining room, her companion tagging along. "He can just wonder around reading these stuff while I do my paperwork."

"No fun kora..." The man slumped his shoulders, feeling all depressed. 'I really wanted to spend the day with you today but...Oh well.' Looking at his female teacher, he dozed off seeing flowers and sparkles around her as background. Lal noticed this and smacked the man's head.

"Wake up Colonnello!" Lal urged his student and when that didn't work, she began slapping his face.

"Wah! Sorry kora!" Colonnello said, defending his handsome face from turning red. "Please stop kora! I'm awake now see kora?"

"Hmph!" Lal stopped and faced the door in front of her. "Get ready Colonnello."

"Huh? Why kora?" Colonnello furrowed his eye brows. 'Is something wrong with this kid?'

* * *

Opening the door, the first thing they saw was the dinner room as a mess. Looking up, you could see the chandeliers shaking, looking down was panicking men and women. Both of them were shock, jaws nearly dropping on the floor, they rushed to see the witnesses.

"What happened here?!" Lal asked to the Ninth's storm guardian, the man shook his head hopelessly.

"When the boy saw an insect, he started screaming at the top of his lungs and ran towards the table so it wouldn't catch up to him yet it did." Coyote sighed, watching as Colonnello looked around for the brown insect. "When Tsuna saw the thing flying, he ran around the table, stepping on the food along the way and seeing as the thing won't stop following him...He jumped up all the way to the chandelier..." Pointing at the shaking chandelier. "Now, we're trying to find a way to get him down."

"Found the roach kora!" Colonnello cheered, pulling out a brown flat insect. "I wonder what I should do with it kora?"

"Release it outside please!" A scared voice pleaded, coming from the chandelier.

"It's gone happy-umf!" The blonde wasn't able to continue with his statements as a brunette came down from above to crush him, hugging him like a stuff toy.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Tsuna repeated happily, tears on his eyes, hugging him like there was no tomorrow. The others were inwardly relief that the boy was safe, Lal didn't feel the same as she pulled the boy off from the man and asked him seriously.

"Who taught you how to jump that way?!" Lal knew Tsuna was useless, pathetic and most of all untrained. It was a great wonder on how the child was able to land safety from a fifty meter distance.

"Papa~!" Tsuna blurted out, smiling with such intensity that you could just cuddle him until he dies.

"Wow! Kora." Tsuna turns to the new face, still looking cheerful. "He's an eight-year old kora!"

"In the files, it states that this kid is fourteen." Lal commented back, watching the blonde with his surprised look.

"You're both wrong!" Tsuna butted in, feeling somewhat left out. The adults didn't mind him though.

"Not now Sawada." Lal bluntly says, making the brunette fold his arms childishly and suddenly turn quiet.

"You do know what this mean?" Coyote questioned the two Acrobalenos, letting them face him with different expressions. Sorrow to Lal Mirch while happiness to Colonnello. "Seeing his ability to destroy the dining room within a few minutes is amazing yet destructive. I therefore ask you to watch over him no matter where he goes..Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course kora!" Colonnello answered back, looking at Coyote then at the child. "He won't be much of a problem with us right Lal?" The woman nodded regretfully, knowing now that she'll have to stay up late to finish her paperwork again. Tsuna asked softly, tugging the woman's cape. "When will Papa come home?"

"Lunch time..." If Lal Mirch knew the consequence of her words, she would've never said this to the brunette, famous in Namimori for his amazing lungs.

* * *

When Lal Mirch and Colonnello (was forced to) accepted to show Tsuna around the area, Tsuna was ecstatic and began walking by their side. He held both their hands and began humming cheerfully, what they didn't know is that this was an omen telling them about the upcoming disaster.

"FAMIRIA kagiri aru deai no naka de jinsei no ichibu no hito~" Tsuna began, Colonnello looked down with a question mark.

"What are you singing Kora?" It was left unanswered as the small boy continued his song.

"FAMIRIA keitai no chaku shinri reki o itsumo umete kureru hito~"

Colonnello faced his companion with a nervous look, Lal went on with a blank face.

"FAMIRIA toki ni KENKA shite hanare tari demo itsu no ma ni ka soba ni itari~"

"What's wrong with him kora?" Lal averted her eyes to the blonde and shook her head, not really knowing either.

"FAMIRIA nanika aru to sugu kake tsukete kureru hito yo~"

"Just go along with it..." Lal hissed, making her blonde spartan companion puzzled.

"Why kora?" Colonnello asked, he knew Lal's the type who would immediately shout at you if you ruin the silence she likes so much...Then why isn't she doing it to the kid now? Colonnello looked at the smiling child closer. 'What makes him an exception? He's like any child with those huge brown adorable eyes...Wait, what?!'

"Wake mo naku kodoku da to omou no wa~"

"What did you do to him kora?!" Colonnello complained, pinching the cheeks slightly to see whether it was a mask. "He won't stop singing and I-I..."

"Hitori janai to kanjiru tame ni anata ga kureta kimochi~"

"I don't have the guts to make him cry." Colonnello confessed, Lal nodded as she pointed at the descriptions of each room she made when Tsuna was eating breakfast. Tsuna paused, humming as he read, the two sighed in relief, thinking that the boy would just hum instead...They were wrong.

"Mother Father Brother Sister and All of my friends~!" Tsuna sang once he finished reading the descriptions shown to him. Both of them slumped in defeat, thinking that the boy would've stop singing when he process the information in his small brain.

"Thank you for your love~"

"Colonnello..." Lal whispered, making sure that the brunette doesn't hear.

"Chippoke demo hikyou mono demo boku no koto o aishite kureru~"

"What is it kora?" Colonnello went closer, all in ears on what the blue-haired woman was about to say.

"Mother Father Brother Sister and All of my friends~"

"Do you have candy?" Lal asked, looking down to see Tsuna not care, moving like the hyperactive child he is. "Kids like candy remember?"

"I love you so much~"

"..." Colonnello checked his pockets with his free hand, seeing none, he gulped and faced his partner.

"Itsumo senaka o oshite kureru yo atatakai koe"

"I got none..." The blonde could softly hear Lal cuss in a variety of languages just not Japanese or the child will find out.

"You think tape would work kora?" Lal hit his head softly, earning a short rant from her.

"Iemitsu would kill me." Lal spat out, walking to another room to let Tsuna read the incoming descriptions. "You know how that drunkard is."

"At least I tried kora." They both groaned in desperation as they finally entered the training room. Sad because there were tons of people in that room, mostly the CEDEF and COMSUBIN members. Tsuna didn't spare them though, and began singing loudly with a cute eight-year old voice.

"FAMIRIA kudaranai hanashi de sae warai atte kureru hito~!"

"Aww~" One of the officials said, the others agreeing secretly. The two guardians tried to keep up their position yet it was starting to fall down hill with the glances.

"FAMIRIA maru de jibun no koto no you ni shiawase o kanjiru hito~"

"I told you they make a good couple." A COMSUBIN member, gossiped with his sparing partner. Both were holding rifles while they were talking. Colonnello beamly smiled as Lal Mirch glared at them threateningly while there was a small flush of red on her cheeks.

"FAMIRIA dekireba boku yori saki ni shin de hoshikunai hito bakari dakedo~"

"Is that your child?" One of the CEDEF women smiled at them, the two gained a healthy color of red on their faces. "Congratulations~!"

"FAMIRIA kesshite boku ga saki ni shin ja ikenai hito mo iru~"

"He is not!" They both shouted in unison, looking away from each other when they found out. Tsuna tugged them softly, giving them a sign that he finished learning what the area is for.

"Bye bye~!" The others bade good-bye, grinning evilly as they left. As the trio walked off again, Tsuna began skipping as if he was happy.

"You think they pictured us kora?" Colonnello sweat dropped as he saw Lal's expression. The woman's killer intent ready to come out.

"Doushite motto sunao ni natte~"

"They did..." It seems she was that angry, killer intent already flowing out. At first they thought, Tsuna would be affected and miraculously would go silent for them. Tsuna, however, isn't like that. He has what they call...Naivety.

"Iwanakya ikenai koto ienain darou~"

"I'll show them a thing or two when I come back..." You don't want to know what she's thinking now, Lal is a member of a mafia organization after all.

"Niburi ya teburi ja tsutae kirenai~"

"You know kora..." Colonnello said, looking at the flowers nearby. (Now in the garden)

"Kotoba ga umareta imi o shiru yo~"

"What?" Lal was met with a flower, a red newly bloomed rose.

"Aishiteru arigatou naka naka tsutae kirenai keredo~"

"The kid's song is really getting into me kora." Colonnello received a 'playful' punch on the shoulder.

"Yappari tsutaenakya ikenain da~"

"Stop acting foolish.." Lal Mirch looked away, a blush seen on her face.

"Ima todoketai uta ga arun da~" Tsuna looks at them innocently, thinking that they're having a family argument like his fathers and mothers. Tsuna smiled, and closed his eyes. He knew it was bad, but he wanted them to smile. Taking deep breaths, Tsuna pulled them further, in the center of the garden. 'Even if it hurts...It's...for them!'

The wind blew hard, and flowers were starting to open. The two looked shocked, not noticing the child softly panting. Tsuna inhaled with an intention to sing and continued melodiously.

"Furenakute mo mienakute mo hanaretete mo~"

"What's going on?" Lal Mirch panicked a bit, seeing as all the flowers bloomed at the same time. Unfortunately, they landed in the red flower section in the garden.

"Nani yori tsuyoku nani yori mo koi kataku musubi atta kizuna~"

"This is the last place kora." Colonnello smirked, catching a fallen Sakura from the Sakura tree. "You planned this out didn't you kora?"

"No I didn't!" Lal shouted back, her face turning red. "It was just coincidence."

The two didn't notice the brunette's aura, spreading around the field secretly, controlling the life within its path.

"Mother Father Brother Sister and All of my friends~"

"Let's go back then now that we're done." Lal Mirch said, Tsuna slowly nodded, getting all the energy he set off back to his body.

"Thank you for your love~"

"I think I'm starting to like the song kora." Colonnello confessed, Lal Mirch wanted to face palm.

"Chippoke demo hikyou mono demo boku no koto o aishite kureru~"

"You don't even know what's the song lyrics." Lal pointed out. "Or even the title of the song."

"Mother Father Brother Sister and All of my friends~"

"Let me at least try kora..." Colonnello said, waiting for the next line. Tsuna smiled, sending the next line to him telepathically.

"I love you so much~" They both sang in unison, Lal's eyes widened with surprise and embarrassment, as if the blonde confessed his love in another way, though music.

"Itsumo senaka o oshite kureru yo atatakai koe~"

"How did you know that was the next line?!" Lal interrogated, a faint blush on her face while she asked. Colonnello shrugged, tightening his grip on the boy's hand, a sign of thanks.

"Mother Father Brother Sister and All of my friends~"

"Intuition kora!" Colonnello boasted, laughing afterwards because of Lal's surprised face.

"Thank you for your love~"

'When will this brat stop singing?' Lal's eye twitch, clenching her free hand tight so she wouldn't hurt the child.

"Donna toki mo mikata ni natte boku no koto shinjite kureru~"

They started heading back, knowing fully well that it's lunch time. A perfect excuse to let the child be taken care off with another person which isn't them.

"Mother Father Brother Sister and All of my friends~"

"Hurry up!" Lal ordered her companions, quickening her pace of running.

"I love you so much~"

Even as the two ran like there was something behind them, Tsuna still sang the same way, with more emotion.

"Itsumo kokoro ni hibiite iru yo atatakai koe~!"

Tsuna screamed with style from the music, telling them that he was near the end of the song so they should stop acting like they are late on some important meeting. The two stopped, looking at Tsuna sweat a little because of the sudden adrenaline rushed through him.

"About time." They both said, Tsuna angrily pouted back. Whispering the last words like a melody exactly like in the sound track. Lal looked at her watch to check the time. **12:00 PM**

"Deatte kurete arigatou~"

* * *

Entrance Area of Vongola Mansion

"Just like I promised." Lal said, helped by Colonnello, they pushed the door using their free hand because Tsuna didn't want to let go. When they opened the entrance door, Tsuna's eyes widened, dropping both hands as he rushed to the men in black.

"Papa-!"

* * *

Familia from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Ending 15)


	4. Chapter 4: The Hitman, Now in Italy

******The song I used on the last chapter was Familia from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Ending 15) so yeah...**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Greatest Hitman, now in Italy**

The hit man sighed, looking at his homeland with a blank face. The man doesn't hate this place or anything, it's just that he doesn't have good memories in it. Aside from his training, first kills and other stuff...He will do just fine in this place. The man at his left was watching his every move, expected from a mafia boss, especially since this is the Vongola Ninth he's talking about.

"Reborn?"

"..."

"Do you have something to talk abou-" The Ninth was interrupted when a man with blonde messy hair, tan skin and in a formal suit came. Clearly, he was drunk...Holding out an empty bottle, has a blushing face, moving back and fro as if ready to fall flat on the ground and talking about nonsense like 'just you wait 'till you meet my son' or 'my son has Nana's eyes'.

'Oh god not this drunkard.' Reborn rolled his eyes, looking back at the window. 'And he's the head of the CEDEF.'

"Neh neh Reborn~" The blonde asked, putting a picture on Reborn's face. "Look how cute my little Tuna is~" Reborn hit a pressure point on the blonde's arm, grabbing the picture before it fell down.

"Why did you do that for~?" The blonde groaned, hitting specific areas just to move his arm again.

"..." Reborn ignored the blonde's question, looking at the photo closely, he sees a small innocent brunette smiling widely at the picture. "When did you get this Iemitsu?"

"Four years ago..." The blonde called Iemitsu thought, scratching his chin for answers. "Little Tuna was eight at the time...I think.."

"You forgot your own son's age?" Reborn's voice wasn't in any bit of surprise, in reality...He was actually expecting this. A father and mother joining the mafia, leaving their kid to random caretakers who doesn't give a shit. (He has a feeling that that was the case, strange but true)

"Hey!" Iemitsu retorted back, still heavy on the drink he finished all by himself. "It was for his own good!"

"And what makes leaving a child alone for then?" Reborn tilted his hat, smirking as the CEDEF head start to go red in anger.

"We're here." Ninth declared, as much as he wanted to stay and watch the two argue about proper parenting, they had to face the reality. Besides, he was getting a bit worried on his men who was taking care of his paperwork (due date postponing).

"Little Tuna~!" Iemitsu dashed, leaving some puff cloud behind, Reborn and the Ninth stood up like gentlemen, walking with style. Reborn wanted to find out the person he will tormen-*cough* tutor, he needs to prepare in accordance to his weaknesses after all. (Reborn did his research and was one hundred percent sure the candidate was male)

"Ninth." Hundreds of men and women bowed as the two exit the airplane. "Welcome home."

"Thank you." The old man smiled, raising his hand for them to stand up again. "Where is Coyote?"

"Right here Ninth." The man replied, coming out from entrance door. "What is it that you wish-?"

"Did you see my cute son?" Iemitsu interrupted, looking at Coyote with intense determination.

"Uh.." Coyote tensed a little, seeing the man too close for his space. 'I have to ask Ninth to carry out a 'No drinking in the jet' policy if Iemitsu always acts this way...' Someone must've read his mind as the Ninth pulled the drunken man away from his guardian.

"Is Iemitsu's son okay?" Ninth questioned, "Did something wrong happen?"

"No.." Coyote relaxed, walking along with the Ninth and his acquaintances. "He's just quite...I'm not sure how to say this..."

"Too adorable~" Iemitsu continued, smiling like a mad man (Remember, he's drunk). Coyote shook and watched as a group of people came and pushed the door open.

"What do you mean?" Ninth stared at his storm guardian, waiting for his mafia members to open the door for them. "Oh! Is Enrico here?"

"Just changing his clothes..." Coyote watched the stairs and shook his head. "I'll check on him."

"He still hasn't said anything about my son..." Iemitsu grumbled, standing beside the two moodily. (Also lacking something to drink)

"..." Reborn looked around, fancy furniture placed everywhere, dozens of servants going around to make sure the place is neat and shiny, gunshots are heard upstairs. Reborn closed his eyes, waiting for the Ninth to just give out his mission so he could finish it and go around exploring again. Reborn didn't expect to feel was the sudden heat coming from his yellow pacifier in his pocket so what he did was look at the door, expecting to see the other Acrobalenos come out from the door.

"Just like I promised." Reborn heard Lal murmured as they opened the door. He didn't expect; First, Lal and Colonnello to actually look like a couple with the small brunette they held on to. Second, the brunette looked extremely young like in the age gap similar to the photo the CEDEF head showed him. And lastly third, the brunette ran happily, doing a deed he would never know any child would do.

"Papa-!" Tsuna cheered, running towards their area with his hands raised for a warm embrace.

"Son~!" Iemitsu called off, rushing forward to return boy's hug. Tsuna though ducked, sliding under his father and continued racing towards the Ninth and Reborn's direction.

"Papa Reborn!" The brunette chirped, hugging the hit man's black pants tightly. "I missed you~!"

'What the?' Reborn's eyes widened, looking down at the boy.

"WHAT?!" Iemitsu shouted, jaw dropping down comically. The rest had expressions which are either shock or disbelief.

"Papa~" Tsuna snuggled, not noticing the unwanted attention he gained from his action.

* * *

I don't have much time, I still have classes tomorrow sorry if it was short.


	5. Chapter 5: Assigning Tutors

**Chapter Five: Assigning Tutors**

"What is the meaning of this?!" Iemitsu asked, venom laced on every syllable. The brunette and the hit man turned, doing it in synch with similar blank faces. The rest watched silently, not really knowing what to do.

"Don't blame me." Reborn countered back, shaking his leg slightly from the boy's grasp. "I only knew this kid's existance now, on the time you showed me that picture."

"Papa?" Tsuna asked, blinking innocently at him. 'Of course you wouldn't remember me, we only met once in a dream and nothing more.'

"Then why is he showing more affection to you? YOU have done nothing on him." Iemitsu steamed off, stomping his foot angrily. "I should be getting that hug. ME, the real father!"

"Umm.." Tsuna fidgeted, letting go of the man's pants at last. Walking forward to the now-not-drunk blonde.

"Yes?" Iemitsu looked, hopefully thinking that his son realized his mistake.

"Do not insult Papa Reborn on his special day, CEDEF-dono..." Tsuna's eyes glowed lighter than usual at his father. You would think though that the brunette was playing around with his voice still in the level of cheerful to calm state. Once he saw the man's shock expression, Tsuna zoomed back to his original place, eye color was back to brown when he stood beside the hitman's pants. Reborn looked around, seeing if anyone warned the boy in advance of his possible death wish if he did this. Noticing that no one was actually setting him up, Reborn suddenly felt awkward and spoke out.

"What do you mean by special day?" Reborn didn't know why, but when he saw the boy smile at him, he could've swore he saw flowers and sparkles around the brunette like a background.

"Come with me~!" Tsuna said in a high pitch tone, pulling Reborn's arm like a doll and drag him all the way to the boy's room. The hit man was obviously caught off guard and so was carried away like the wind, the rest went quiet not knowing whether they should follow or not. unbeknownst to them, an adult wearing a suit came down, looking at everyone in wonder.

* * *

"So..." The man said, going towards the Ninth. "Who am I going to meet?"

"Where are you taking me?" Reborn demanded, seeing as they keep turning every dead end he sees. Tsuna didn't respond for a while, busy thinking with his footsteps getting lighter and lighter from all that running. After two minutes, they stopped right in front of a door.

"We're here!" Tsuna answered, finally halting in front of a door which is his room. Opening the door, they meet tons of gifts on the floor, varying in sizes. "Happy birthday Papa~!"

"!" Reborn watch as the child enter the room, jumping on the bed, Tsuna smiled and patted the bed. Reborn still wasn't moving, not sure if this was a friendly invitation or a trap. 'Maybe he's one of those stalkers in the internet, waiting for the right time to hunt me down...Wait! This is a kid. I can't go all suspicious on him, especially since he IS Iemitsu's son.'

"Papa?" Tsuna questioned, pulling the adult by the hands. Usually, Reborn would notice this, but because he was too preoccupied on his thoughts, he didn't realized the boy entering his personal space. "Are you afraid of birthday parties?"

"No and quit calling me by your nicknames." Even as Reborn used his scary voice, Tsuna still smiled and lead him to his bed, sitting on it happily as he pulled some of the presents towards him.

"This is from Mama Lu." Tsuna said, giving a small package to the birthday celebrant. Reborn picked it up reluctantly, opening the present to see a an all-black suit with a red long-sleeved polo neatly folded and bought from the market.

"She said it fits perfectly with your Fedora hat." Tsuna commented, pulling out another gift,Tsuna pushes it on Reborn's other hands. "Next one is Papa P."

Reborn ripped the wrappings of this next gift, wearing a stoic face as if not affected, but in the inside, he's weirded out. Thinking in the lines of 'Who the fuck are these people?!' or 'How did hobos know my birthday?'

What he saw inside was a shocking and joyful discovery, in this container...was his beloved Espresso coffee beans. It usually takes him about two years to get this, but right here, right now, someone gifted him a whole year's worth of them all in this package. The first thing he did was open his eyes wide and smile. (The smile looked more of a smirk, don't ask why)

"Mama said I was too young to work for money so I made you this." Tsuna said, showing him a small rectangular blue box. Reborn took it and he didn't know why, but he felt happy. Opening it carefully, he sees a blue necktie, all packed and ironed for use.

"Thanks..." Reborn pet Tsuna's head, earning a happy 'Your Welcome'. "And what are the rest?"

Oh!" Tsuna took out a small bag, fitting all the presents inside it. "It's for your hero work!"

"Hero work?" Reborn sweat dropped, too bad Tsuna didn't look at him.

"Yeah! Mama told me lots of stories where you punish the bad guys!" Tsuna does a feign act of holding a gun and shooting it around the room. "So my Papas thought of giving you these stuff for your birthday. Isn't that great?"

"What kind of stuff did they-" Reborn got the gift-stuffed bag and opened one of them, seeing ammunition of all kinds, Reborn closed the bag. Keeping it close to his lap, he looks at Tsuna with curiosity.

"Who, where and how many are your fathers?" Tsuna just blinks and started counting childishly.

"I have thirteen Papas including you and two Mamas." Tsuna answered, looking around the room. "They aren't with me now and they said I should keep their names a secret."

"..." Reborn went quiet. Clearly, they aren't enemies nor are they friends so who?

"Ne Papa?!" Tsuna tugged the man's sleeve, standing up the bed to whisper something beside Reborn's ear. "Please don't talk or show these to them okay? My family doesn't really like gaining attention from the outside."

"Why-" Reborn looked to see the child and regretted this action instantly. Tsuna's eyes went slightly bigger with sparkles as a side effect for the opened ceiling lights, Reborn wanted to look away, but he's eyes didn't allow him.

"Please?" Now, Reborn wasn't the type to fall for a child's looks, this time was an exemption to his style.

"Fine..." Reborn stood up, picking the bag and the boy with both hands and started walking. "We'll be late for Lunch if we stay here..."

"Okay~!" Tsuna agreed, smiling secretly as they went out. The lights were supposed to be turned on, but it seems that the air pushed the off switch for them. A soft growl was heard afterwards

"_Gao~!_"

And then the room went quiet.

* * *

-Dinner Table-

"..."

"..."

"..."

"?" Tsuna looked, seeing everyone quiet, he pouted. 'What's taking Chrome so long?'

"Everyone. May I have your attention?" The Ninth started, addressing this in a formal manner. "I am afraid that time is not by my side so I hired one of my most trusted assassin, Reborn here to tutor Enrico into becoming an appropriate Mafia boss."

"As expected."

"Well done."

"I am sure Enrico will become a great boss."

"Time huh?" Tsuna's brown eyes flickered lighter than usual when he whispered. Enrico, however, was honored and at the same time terrified. Knowing the full extent on what Reborn did to his last student in the Caviarone famiglia, Enrico was going to do a head start in running. The only problem now is that Reborn was prepared.

"Going somewhere?" Reborn smirked evilly, watching as the adult try to remove his feet from his shoes. Reborn did this when Enrico was to busy eating, knowing fully well that this person is his target.

"I was just going to go to the Comfort room..." Enrico lied, hoping that the hit man will fall for it. Reborn didn't, hitting his new student on the head.

"You suck at lying Enrico." Reborn remarked, shaking his head as he stood up. "Is it alright if I start now Ninth-?"

"Nooo!" Tsuna protested, clinging to Reborn's arm. "Just wait! Your cake's coming." Tsuna said, looking at the stairs where a blue-haired illusionist stood. Indeed he was holding a marvelous cake, but it's half eaten with chocolate parts gone.

'The cake!' Tsuna panicked, looking at the man holding his cake.

"Oya..." The illusionist said, walking down the stairs. "I was told to deliver this to Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"You know this kid Mukuro?" Enrico asked, looking at Tsuna and right back at him. Mukuro just rolled his eyes, laughing slightly.

"Kufufu~ You're wrong." Mukuro explained. "You see? My dear sister who came to stay with me in this mansion is also the friend of this boy right here. She's wfully shy and wishes me to do this errand for her."

'Chrome's getting ready for our new training regimen huh?' Tsuna smiled in the inside as he pouted, taking the cake from the new guest. "I guess this will do..." Slicing a part of the cake which remained virgin, Tsuna separated it and showed it to Reborn. "Happy birthday Papa~!"

"I completely forgot kora!" Colonnello screamed, running outside in a hurry. The rest were speechless, literally. Mukuro was thinking in the lines of: 'I ate the hit man's cake? Maybe that's why it tasted great.'

"Who told you that it was Reborn's birthday?" Lal looked at Colonnello's last spot before he left, turning to face the jubilant child holding a half eaten cake.

"When we met." Tsuna said, after giving the huge slice to Reborn, he started walking towards the Ninth with a small piece of cake left. "By the way, the cake is Espresso-flavored with some dark chocolate for its toppings." Tsuna continued talking, placing it on the Ninth's table. "I made it myself except for the oven time, Mama did that for me."

"What is it Tsunayoshi-kun?" Ninth asked, looking directly at Tsuna's glowing eyes.

"Uncle Noni?" Tsuna asks, raising his hand like an obedient child. "If Rico becomes a boss...Can I be the Outside Adviser?"

"WHAT?!" Enrico yelled, already imagining an eight-year old child telling him on what to do. "NO WAY!" The rest were supposed to agree until they saw Tsuna's pout. (Tsuna's secret weapon)

"Aww~"

"He's so cute..."

"Come on Ninth. Do it for Tsuna kora!" Colonnello said who just finished giving a gift to Reborn, he was the first one who got subjected to the full force of the pout.

"Yeah Ninth."

"Give the boy a chance."

"You could also give him a tutor too so he'll do great."

"What to hell?" Enrico cursed, disbelief in the fact that most of his allies are turning into victims of this brunette's looks. "He's just a boy!"

"Tsuna-" Ninth couldn't say it, Tsuna's eyes seem to swell up. Fearing that the boy was ready to cry at any moment also with his hyper intuition agreeing with the boy, Ninth has decided.

"You may..." Seeing Tsuna light up a little, Ninth continued. "But! You must finish your education. Lal Mirch and Colonnello..." The two looked at him. "I would like both of you to teach Tsunayoshi-kun in his studies and don't worry about the paperwork, I will assign another member to do it instead."

"Woohoo!" Colonnello applauded, Lal Mirch's jaw nearly drop for the second or third time.

'What was the Ninth thinking? This boy has no hopes into becoming a great adviser...Just looking at his grades in preschool can already prove my point.'

'...' Tsuna frowned, moving one step back. "But I don't want Col-nii and Lal-nee to be my teacher...I want Papa Reborn."

"I'm not that bad kora!" Colonnello complained, watching as the brunette move slowly away from the Ninth's area.

"Don't worry." Ninth said, already stabbing one of the cake parts on the plate. "You can still see him again, I'm sure."

"..." Tsuna frowned and then he did the unexpected.

"You'll never catch me alive teachers!" Tsuna declared, doing a disappearing trick which is fast running. Ninth just sighs, but brightened up after eating the cake. "Coyote. Please find me the recipe for this cake and you two over there, start finding your new student."

"Why can't I choose my advisor?" Enrico asked, looking at the Ninth as Lal and Colonnello went on their way to find the missing boy.

"You'll find out soon..." Ninth bit another part of the cake, savoring it's taste. "Happy birthday Reborn."

"..." Reborn looked away, embarrassed that even the Ninth greeted him on his special day. Reborn skillfully removed this thought by directing his full attention to his new victi-I mean-student. "Let's get training _Studente_."

'Oh lord! What have I done to you to deserve this?' Enrico asked rhetorically, being dragged away by his new tutor.

* * *

**October 13, 12:30 PM**

As Tsuna ran along the hallway, he hears a familiar man's voice, telling him advice.

"_You have to hurry Decimo..._" The silhouette whispered, following the boy as Tsuna ran. "_Gather all the guardians if you wish to prevent Fate itself-_"

"I know..." Tsuna interrupted, running faster and faster with his eyes glowing orange. "Everything is aligned with my plan after all." And with that, Tsuna summoned out his flames on his hands and flew forward.

* * *

I have lots of things to do~ Please don't get angry if I don't update...


End file.
